


The Storyteller

by Jewelsqueen13



Category: Original Work, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically three kids going through various Fandoms, Eurus is good, F/F, Greg doesn't need to exsist for this AU, It Made Sense In My Head, M/M, Magic, Many Fandoms explored, Mrs. Hudson is already dead sorry, Probably Crappy, backstorty not included, in the future though so not much, mycrofts bad, so he doesn't, spoilers for after series 4, wonky Mind barriers broken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelsqueen13/pseuds/Jewelsqueen13
Summary: Rosie Watson was stolen from under her two loving parents, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson's, noses by her uncle, who started an 'extraordinary orphans placement' program and placed John as his daughters, now named Harper [Redacted], handler. She moved from case to case with no knowledge of what she used to be until She met Cole Yogen. Now, Cole is trying to right the wrongs caused by Mycroft, but can the already fragile family be fixed? and what of the prophecy declaring 'In the days the holmes' reign, twins shall be born and slain. One a partner to the Storyteller, the other the one to keep them all together.'? Find out in The Storyteller, a story no one ever asked for.if there are enough requests, I will try to locate the other part of this story. can't promise anything though. Also, I'm American, so don't be too harsh on me when it comes to spelling and anything governmental.





	1. Plane Rides Seem Far Too Long

She was cold and stiff when she woke up. She had no clue where she was, except that, as she opened her eyes, the window was dark. Further looking out the window proved they were flying, but she didn’t know where to. Gaining the ability to move her head, Harper turned to look at the rest of her surroundings. There was a plane, with no one there except for Cole. Harper lunged for the blonde haired boy, intending to at least seriously hurt him. He had kidnapped her when she was supposed to be hunting him, and she hated him for it. She was held back by someone, and could smell something sweet from the cloth nearly placed in front of her mouth before Cole yelled- 

 

“Stop! I need to talk to her, she needs to understand what happened.” The figure pulled Harper up into a chair, and she was kept there by cuffs. “Will you talk to me, or will you attack me?” 

 

Harper sighed, blowing away a puff of honey blonde hair. “Fine, but you better give me a good reason as to why you’ve used your power like this, why you have kidnapped me and planed me to where? England again?” Cole nodded, and Harper let out a rather dramatic sigh. 

 

“Fine, fine, I’ll tell you what’s going on. Your operative for the ‘orphaned placement’ project is John Watson, correct?” Harper nodded hesitantly, wondering what that meant. “I’m going to say something, and you have to promise not to freak, alright?” Harper nodded again, preparing herself for the worse. “You are his daughter, taken from his house when you were, I’d say six, by an evil uncle. I can explain it more, but basically, I work to save kids like you with other kids for your aunt. Well, aunt by marriage, just like your uncle.”  Harper stared at him for a moment before realizing he was serious.

 

“I-um- Can I think for a moment?” Cole nodded, and Harper tried to make sense of it. The minute she closed her eyes, however, she was transported to a memory. 

**SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH**   
  


“Sherlock, grab her bag.” Someone said, and I turned to look at them. I felt shorter than normal, and when I turned I saw a, if I could guess, much younger John. He caught my eye and smiled at me, picking me up and putting me on his hip.

  
  


“Which bag John?” The other voice was melodious, with a rather posh accent, and it sounded odd.

 

“The diaper bag, of course,” John said before turning to me, a happy expression on his face, “Are you excited to go to Uncle Mycroft's for the weekend?” the baby me gurgled excitedly and clapped her hands, but my own stomach dropped. The other man came up to me and John. he had cupid bow cherry red lips that popped against his pale skin, and eyes that weren’t blue nor green, but a mixture of the two. His black curls jostled as he leaned down and kissed John on the cheek, pausing to mess up my blonde hair.  As the two walked out of the apartment, I tried to turn and look up to the address. Before I could find the rest of the memory, I was jolted awake by Cole.

 

**SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH**

 

 “Did you find something storyteller?” Harper nodded and looked at Cole with big eyes. 

 

“I saw John holding a baby me, and there was another man. They mentioned a Mycroft, so I’m guessing that’s- wait, storyteller?” Cole shrugged, undoing my restraints. 

 

“You are destined to be a storyteller, from what Eurus tells me. Mycroft Holmes is the man who took you, so your uncle. They are both siblings of the other man you saw, although their personalities vary greatly. Perhaps you’ve heard of Sherlock Holmes?” Harper's eyes lit up and she nodded.

 

“His way of thinking is absolutely superb, and he is able to solve anything at all. Except, he doesn’t go on many cases anymore, he stays home with-”

 

“Rosamund. Or, as her actual name is, Chrys. My sister. We were separated at birth due to an ancient prophecy. ‘In the days the holmes’ reign, twins will be born and slain. One the partner to the storyteller, the other a friend to keep them all together.’ You’re the storyteller, and you either choose me or my sister as a partner.” Harper nodded, listening carefully.

 

“How will I know who to pick?” “you should just feel it, I’m sure.” Harper nodded, grabbing Coles hand lightly. 

  
  


“Thank you for the help, I wish I could do something in return.” Cole grabbed her hand back, staring into her brown eyes. “You’re doing something by finding your destiny, and making history.” 


	2. Unexpected Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrys and Harper meet John, Sherlock, and Chrys. but why are their eyes so glassy?

The plane landed soon after, and Harper was anxious to get off, but at the same time worried that something could go wrong. After all, Mycroft could have done whatever he did first to remove John’s memories, he could have done it again. Of course, they had no clue how he did that, but it had to be a simple task. At Least, Harper hoped. Maybe then she could reverse it, give the memories back to her parents? Cohorts? She didn’t know anymore. She didn’t want to assume things, as  Cole had said there was a chance John {sweet, loving, caring John who would ask about things she remembered from before when he could see she was feeling bad, she reminded herself} and Sherlock {cold, cunning, precise, and exactly the type of narcissist to say that this could never have happened} would reject her and keep Chrys away from her. She didn’t have long as they had arrived at Baker Street. Harper took the time to examine her surrounding, fight or flight response activated. Cole knocked on the door first, but it was a desperately calm Harper who was there when John opened the door. “Harper! I thought you were dead, Mycroft said-”  
  
“Mycroft lies about a lot of things. For example, I’m your daughter, not the person up there.” John stood there for a moment, trying to process this all before he sighed.   
  
“If this is true, get in. We don’t want him seeing you from the surveillance cameras.” Harper nodded, coming in with Cole. he closed the door, and they walked up to the second floor. As soon as he could, Cole was rushing to Chrys, enveloping her in a hug. The blond-haired girl with the same eyes as harpers at first protested, yelling at cole to get away, but when their skin touched her eyes turned emerald green, and she hugged Cole back. Sherlock watched this all, and once that had been dealt with he rushed over to Harper. 

 

“And you are the reason this neanderthal has come into my house and disrespected my daughter so blatantly?” He asked, not hesitating to jab a finger at Harper. John stiffened beside her and opened his mouth when Sherlock put a hand to his face. “I don’t want to hear your convictions John, I want to hear from the girl.” John sighed, pulling something out that Harper couldn’t see, while Cole and Chrys watched the exchange.”   
  
“Sir, I’m your daughter. Well, scratch that, I’m Johns daughter, Rosamund Mary Watson.”  Sherlock’s eyes betrayed his shock, but he simply shook his head. 

 

“No, you are not. She is Rosie, I know from memory.” the person he had been pointing to, Chrys, shook her head and took Coles hand. 

 

“Actually Mr. Sherlock, I’m Chrys Yogan, and this is my brother. You need to open your eyes, let her touch you.” Harper looked back at John and saw that his eyes had changed as well. His used to look so dull, but now they look filled with joy, happiness. It was a wonderful change, and Harper embraced it. However, it did not seem that Sherlock would. He was apprehensive to touch already, and as his eyes glanced between Chrys and Harper, they paused to rest on John. Something in his eyes softened, and he nodded his allowance. Trying to be less eager, Harper reached out to Sherlock, looking into his eyes. 

 

Instantly, it all changed. Sherlock’s eyes flared to a magnificent turquoise before going back to its usual hue. He looked at Harper for a moment before clearing his throat. “God John, I’m so sorry. I insisted Harper got to know her uncle, and I-“ he choked up for a moment before struggling to continue, “I was the one who caused all this torment.” John launched at Sherlock, holding him as close as possible and gently holding him. “We’ll be a minute, alright?” The three teens all nodded, and let them head up to what Harper could assume was their shared bedroom. 

 

“Wanna see my room?” Chrys asked her accent now distinctly American, something like a polite northern. Harper and Cole nodded eagerly, and they went up to the stairs to flat 221C, a small one bedroom flat in itself. “John and Sherly have owned this property since mrs. Hudson died, and as soon as I had saved enough money to ‘buy’ the third flat I did. It gives all of us space, especially when-“ Chrys trailed off, her face contorting in unease. “Nevermind That. Want some coffee?” Harper nodded eagerly, and Cole laughed. “We flew here from California, so we’re pretty tired. Of course, none of us are going to sleep yet. Not until we explain what’s happening.” Finally, Harper spoke up. Her voice sounded worn and tired, but still Alive. 

 

“I want to go into my mind palace. I know Sherlock has one, and I think I might know something in mine that can help us.” Cole looked utterly fascinated at the proposal, and Harper wondered just how out of his element the nerdy boy must have been when he had been told to kidnap Harper. It was amazing the change he could go through, the acting he could do, though Harper had put on great shows. The time where she hid herself, her true self, and instead hunted people seemed so far away. She had a true purpose now, a purpose that was to record stories and share them with the world, and she wanted to live out that purpose.   
  
“I’ll ask them how that works after we finish. Random question, have you ever been with your, I’m guessing, godfather?” Cole asked Chrys, who seemed to perk up at that. 

 

“Oh yeah, I’ve been with Greg many times. He’s really nice and always brings me treats if I ask for them beforehand.” Cole looked shocked at that idea. He was about to say something more when there were an abrupt three knocks on the flat door. 

 

“Rosie? I’ve been asked by your fathers to come and get you.” The voice was familiar, its clipped and cold tone telling something to Harper, who gasped quietly. Cole put a hand over her mouth quickly as Mycroft knocked again. “Come on out, we’re going to the countryside.” Chrys looked confused for a moment before deciding to flick off all other lights. The three hid in the closet, all of them convinced that Mycroft was there unnanounced and therefore couldn’t break down the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. leaving kudos and comments is much appreciated!


	3. Take me to the Mind Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the threat is gone, Harper becomes inquisitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! I had to go to a camp over Tuesday, and I'm still recovering from that.

They were in the clear as they heard footsteps leaving. Chrys went to open her door and immediately called all of them to rush down to John and Sherlock's flat. They came in to see a grey-haired man talking with John and Sherlock. The latter looked at the teens in shock, but Greg got up quickly, grabbing Harper's shoulder roughly. “Tell me how you got here, you’ve ruined the plan storyteller.”   
  
“No, she hasn’t,” Cole spoke confidently, his voice lulling harpers consciousness just like it had before the plane. That was his ability voice, and Harper was able to fight against it. John didn’t seem like he was, and Harper could see a pinkish screen fall over his eyes as well as the other grey haired man. 

 

“I suppose she hasn’t, you’re right. Why did I think she did?” he seemed to ask Cole, letting go of Harper quickly. Harper scampered over to Chrys, the other girls holding onto each other. Cole moved to the door, prompting the other, “Greg,” Harper seemed to remember, to follow him. 

 

“Because you were told wrong. Now, you’re going to walk down those stairs. When you get to the bottom, you are going to tell Mycroft that John and Sherlock were fine and that Rosamund was sick, and forget what happened.” Greg nodded, and once he was out the door Cole slammed the doors shut. He looked over at John, eyes betraying the worry he felt. 

 

“Sorry about that Mr. Watson, that’s my ability. It doesn’t affect the others for various reasons, but it seems to affect you. I can teach you how to not be affected.” John nodded gratefully, sitting back down next to Sherlock as the younger man sighed.

 

“He was stalling for time, I should have seen it,” he muttered to himself, shutting up when John placed a hand on his back. Chrys offered him a smile, the three teens going to sit on the couch they were already by. 

 

“It was not your fault, trust us. All of us were still hazy from coming out of what I imagine to be forced hypnosis, and those people have been your friends during the hypnosis. It’s hardly improbable to think that you would still trust him.” Harper blurted out, trying to soothe. The room was quiet for a moment before John started to laugh.    
  


“Shit Sherlock, you’ve somehow turned my daughter into a prick just like you.” Harper was frightened by John’s statement for a second before Chrys tapped into her knee, ‘its nothing bad, it's good honestly.’ Harper nodded in accordance with the statement but still blushed. 

 

“We’ve answered your questions, now could you answer ours?” Cole asked the partners, and they nodded. “Fantastic. We really only have one question, and that is-”

 

“Show me how to get a mind palace!” Harper yelped, too excited to hold back. “I’ve read about it in johns books, and I feel like the one I have is just locked. I need to have the key.” Sherlock nodded, grabbing Harper's hand rather roughly. 

 

He dragged her into what seemed to be the kitchen, sitting her down. “Close your eyes and envision your starter house in dreams. This could be anything, a palace, a-”

 

“Got it,” Harper said, finding a small little white house. “Can I go into the house?” she asked, approaching the door.

 

“Of course. Now, describe your surroundings.” 

 

“The door opens to a sitting room of sorts. It seems far too uptight, but I can see shadows of John and you in the chairs. You look stiff like you shouldn’t be here, but John seems sad. Why is he sad?” Sherlock fought to swallow the knot building in his chest and slowly answered.

 

“I don’t know. You will have to figure it out. Is there another room?” when Harper nodded her head, Sherlock instructed her to head into it. 

 

To describe it in one word, the room was a library. There had to be a million books, yet one was sitting on a small table next to a comfortable, cozy-looking brown chair. Harper sat down in the chair and took out what looked like a well-loved journal. “There’s a name on the journal. Rosamund Morstan, 12th storyteller.”

 

“Read it to me.” sherlock choked out, and Harper didn’t seem to notice how ragged her sounded. 

 

“It says, 

 

**SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH**

Here we go. She hadn’t been able to lay down and write in forever, partially due to the young storyteller in a crib next to thier bed. God, even the thought of her daughter was bittersweet. As her wonderful husband came into the room and kissed her goodnight, she closed her eyes and went into her mind palace. Time was running short, that she knew. Soon, little Rosie would be thriving, and as in every generation, ‘Mary’ would have to be dead. Now, she wrote to the daughter she never would never get to know. In her mind palace, she started off by writing. 

 

“If you only know one thing about me, it is that I love you. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to help guide you, but hopefully, John will guide you. He’s wonderful, truly amazing, and his heart yearns to give what it cannot.  Let me start off with a slight backstory. I am your mother, the twelfth storyteller. Storytellers are people who write down the many stories this world has to offer, and you will soon see that they occur all around you. If you’re reading this aloud, stop. See, I made the mistake of falling for one of the characters. John Watson. I knew where his story led, and could already see how much he loved Sherlock Holmes, but I loved John. I changed the story Rosie, and now I must pay with not getting to see you live. John and Sherlock, however, will live. Even if they are characters, they still live. You can continue reading aloud. I still love them, both of them in different ways. I had long since given them my blessing, and I know John would be happy still with Sherlock. Hopefully, they raised you well and loved you as I couldn’t. I love you hopeless romantics, and even if at times you didn’t love me back, Sherlock, I’m sorry for what you had to do and how you felt. I must go now Rosie, your younger self is crying and I want John to be able to sleep while he still can. I love you my daughter, no matter what happens I know you will be a good storyteller. 

 

The room was silent, everyone not talking and instead, they were trying hard not to cry. “Harper darling, is there anything you could take?”  John asked in a hushed voice. Harper nodded. She seemed shocked and didn’t cry in the palace, simply setting the book down. 

 

“There’s a violin, it looks expensive,” Harper said. The violin was on a pedestal, and as she was instructed to approach it she did, taking it in her hands. Then, a bow appeared where it just was. 

 

“Use the bow on the third string,” Sherlock instructed, and Harper gently ran the bow along it. The note rang out in her otherwise quiet mind palace, and then the violin broke. Harper had done nothing, but suddenly the pieces of wood were attacking her legs, and she could have sworn she heard a female voice yell ‘no!’ Before she was pulled out of her mind palace.

 

Harper looked down and saw red. She wasn’t angry, but she still saw red, and then she looked at her bloodied hands. “J-John?” Harper asked, looking up at John. It was somewhat relieving that he wasn’t clothed in red, but he looked shocked. They all did. 


	4. The lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for too long, have my garbage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is the lonely by Cristina Perri and has been on my mind all month.

“Sherlock, you’ve never sustained injuries from- Nevermind. Those cuts are deep. Harper, can you stand?”

 

“Of course she can’t John, I’ll carry her. We’ll have to go the back way to your car and then to the mortuary to find Molly. We can’t have Mycroft find out about this, he was too close already.” Harper heard that, and in a few seconds, she was being carried to a blue car while Cole and Chrys went to a small green one. She nuzzled against Sherlock’s chest for a moment before realizing who she was with and trying to sit normally, only to have her legs refuse to cooperate with her. There was a muffled curse, and then Harper cried out as white pain flooded her nervous system. 

 

“Two minutes ETA, Harper. You’re strong, I know you can stay awake, ok?” John said worriedly, and Harper nodded quickly. 

 

Once they got to the hospital, Sherlock carried her inside and to a patient room, which was empty even though there was a rush of patients. Harper was laid down on an observation table, as Cole, Chrys, and a brown-haired girl came in. the girl had a white lab coat on, and she went to grab gauze, forgoing plasters. 

 

“Molly, thank goodness. Can I do anything?” John asked, hovering as he watched the scene. Molly shook her head, wrapping up one of Harper's wounds while she observed the others.

 

 “What caused this? Wait, I don’t need to know. What I do need to know  is who these two are?” Molly asked, continuing to work the gauze around as Harper's eyes closed shut. 

 

“Harper is actually Rosie. Chrys and Cole, who are by the side, are her new friends. Cole, could you?” John felt relieved when Cole nodded, gently touching Molly. Her eyes widened before she sighed. 

 

“Oh goodness, how could we have been so blind? Rosie, I’m so sorry about what happened. How did this happen to her?” Molly asked as she finished, hovering over Harper as the girl blushed.  Molly noticed and pulled back twirling her hair. 

 

“It was my mind palace. There was a violin, and it broke, hurting me.” Harper explained in a weak voice, pushing her blonde hair away from her face. Molly looked at Sherlock quizzically, and he sighed. 

  
  


“I don’t know how to explain this, I honestly don’t. This is beyond anything I’ve ever read, anything I’ve ever known,” they spoke in hushed voices, but Harper still heard them. She knew the word they didn’t say, freak. And truly, that was what she was. The thought kept her numb and closed down as she was carried back to the car and instructed to sleep on an air matress in Chrys’ flat. Cole had enough and confronted her. 

 

“Harper, what's wrong? You’ve drowned us out, and something must have happened.” Harper wrapped a blanket closer around her, shaking her head. However, Cole wouldn’t take no for an answer. “Please Harp. you don’t have to pretend to be fine, we want to help you. You’re so amazing and valuable.”   
  
Harper said with bated breath. “They didn’t call me it, but I knew Sherlock thought I was a freak. And I am, aren’t I?” Chrys turned over to the conversation, eyes wide.   
  
“No, of course not. He would never think that because he’s always been a freak. If anything, it’s  a reward.” Of course, Harper had forgotten that in her emotions. In the heat of things that did seem probable.   
  


“You’re right, I should’ve thought through it. It’s just, I want everything I do to be perfect for him,” the for her was unspoken, but Cole knew. He got up but was beaten by Chrys. She got to hug the blonde tightly and whisper, “you can cry.” Harper fell asleep like she did most nights by crying, but this time in the arms of her soulmate.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! kudos or commenting is greatly appreciated, as well as any critiquing.


End file.
